My Cold Heart
by Kait-chan
Summary: Lancer meets a mysterious girl who happens to be participating in the Holy Grail War. Could she be breaking the laws of everything logical? Who is she? If she's not exactly Heroic, how is she a Spirit? [Lancer/OC] (Will probably mostly be fluff. Might add some seriousness when it's needed.)


_My Cold Heart._

 **By** Kait

 **Genre** : Comedy; Romance; (basically, not really serious.)

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Fate / Stay Night, or any of the characters.

 **A / N** : I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this is okay! :3 (Oh, also, by the way, this story is about the Fate / Stay Night Lancer only.)

* * *

[ DAY ONE: Stalker? ]

* * *

It didn't take long for Lancer to figure out that someone was following him.

It wasn't that he saw the stalker – no, they weren't anywhere in sight. It was probably another Servant, since no matter where he looked, there was no one that seemed suspicious. Not that the person's aura felt particularly violent; just curious.

Even so, he was annoyed.

"I know you're there, so come out," he yelled once he felt there was no one around to hear. A few minutes passed; Lancer was starting to get irritated. "I said – "

"I heard you."

A girl in a light grey hoodie stepped out magically behind a pole; she wore a pair of headphones on her head, and Lancer could hear music coming from her direction.

"Really?" Lancer said, disbelief dripping from his voice. "It's a wonder you can hear _anything_ with music that loud,"

The girl gave him an icy glare, defensively putting a hand on the side of her headphones. Despite her glare and the fact she looked like a regular teen, Lancer found her kind of cute. In a way.

"Look: let's cut to the chase," Lancer muttered, looking away from the girl while scratching the back of his head. "You've been following me around for hours, and I just want to know what you want – "

"I don't want anything." the female interrupted, lowering her hand and letting it fall to her side.

"Huh? That's hard to believe."

"I don't lie."

"That's not really the point..."

 _… I have a feeling that this conversation isn't gonna get us anywhere,_ the Lancer thought, meeting the girl's glare with one of his own.

"You're a Servant, right?" Lancer asked, changing the subject. The girl nodded. "I'm guessing that your Master's too much of a coward to show up," he mused, glancing around with a smirk.

"I'm the Master, too."

Lancer nearly choked. "WHAT – "

The girl held up her right hand as proof. Lancer took a step forward to take a look and – oh and behold, there were three command seals there.

"Y-you've gotta be kidding me...," He had heard of a Servant being the Master of another Servant, but never one and the same...

"Who's supplying you with mana?!"

"Me."

"How did you _summon yourself_...?"

She shrugged.

The laws of logic – broken by a tiny kuudere girl.

What a great start to a day.

* * *

[ DAY ONE, a little while later ]

* * *

"Hey, my stalker would like this," Lancer said, pointing at a small sign that read: MINT ICE CREAM. The man behind the small concession stand gave him a strange look, then got a cone and began scooping the ice cream.

"...stalker..." the female – who was still tailing Lancer – muttered under her breath, her cheeks a bright pink. The male Servant gave a small chuckle, which in turn made the girl raise her head to glare at him.

He only shrugged. "You get what you bargained for," he joked, smirking. With a huff, the girl looked away. Pleased with himself, Lancer handed over some money and accepted the ice cream cone.

"Here."

The female looked up at him. In that moment, the Lancer realized just how tiny she was. It was hard to believe that she was a Servant; she looked so small and delicate, as if even hugging her could break her.

She reached for the cone, but just then Lancer raised his arm so the ice cream was out of her reach. The girl frowned at him, preparing to jump.

"I'll let you have this – on one condition."

She tilted her head slightly, her eyes seeming to ask, _Well? What is it?_ Lancer didn't want to admit it out loud, but he found this action rather cute. Again, in a way.

"What's your name?" To a normal person, their exchange wouldn't seem odd – a man was asking the name of a cute girl, and that's all there was to it. But, when it came to the Holy Grail Wars, knowing a Servant's name could determine if you win or lose.

Not that Lancer was very interested in winning; he was a Heroic Spirit for a reason, and that reason was to fight.

The female Servant just blinked at him for a moment, then said, "Kuuru,"

 _That was no help._

With a sigh, Lancer lowered his arm just enough so the girl, Kuuru, could reach her ice cream. Without hesitation, her fingertips touched his hand, and he swore he felt goosebumps. The man had to physically shake himself out of a daze.

He looked down at her. She was already licking the ice cream's cold surface and looked pleased. "Are you happy now?" Lancer asked dryly. Kuuru nodded.

What a strange girl.

Still, Lancer was starting to wonder if he really wanted her gone. At the very least, he was curious as to who she was, and how she was her own Master. Besides, his own Master would be curious about her as well; he might as well speak with her while he had the chance. Before Kirei decided to silence her.


End file.
